


Green as Grass

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [19]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mandatory Minimum, Ormal and Illuin, Telperion and Laurelin, Years of the Lamps, Years of the Trees, growing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green under every light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green as Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: Green

* * *

Grass under starlight is grey, no-color, a shimmer of silver when bedewed, a lake of shadow under forest eves or the steep rock faces of fell and outcropping. Yavanna knows all the hues the grass is meant to be in brighter illumination, and when the great lamps of Illuin and Ormal are lit, she sees them and rejoices. When the lamps are thrown down by Melkor's malice, she grieves. Again under the glimmering of Telperion and Laurelin green flows forth. But grass grows even in darkness, and when Anar first rises, unnumbered blades of every shade dance for her delight.


End file.
